Darkhounds
Darkhounds are a Shadowspawn, these where created by Aginor during the Age of legends To play a Darkhound is easy, as we have no requirements for them. However, we present some limitations and as long as you deliver a bio and keep within the limitations you can play freely. - The Bio needs to be sent to shadowhall@gmail.com for approval. - It must follow the rules on this information page. - Your dog must be of the old breed that can be hurt and/or killed by swords, arrows etc. - It can either have been born a Darkhound, or it can have been a wolf that got its soul twisted by another Darkhound instead of having been killed. Darkhound Description There was once a time upon which the Darkhounds were not just a myth used to scare little children into behaving, but where upon they where truly feared as something that actually existed instead of a long-forgotten legend. People would be vary of going outside in the dark of the night, and fear the smell of sulfur. A time where we ruled the land by the sher terror of our numbers. An old creation, and a creature of the night, we thrive in the hours of breaking between night and day or day and night. In those grey hours we do our most efficient hunting. Once numerous we are again feeding on wolves to increase our numbers now by even more resilient ways, rendering our new brothers and sisters to be even harder to kill then our ancestors once was. While cold steel and dead tree would bite before noting but the one power will stop us now. We are here to hunt in the last hunt, and to win beside our master Old Grim. So fear the smell of sulfur once again, shiver into the depths of your spine at the eerie sound of our howls, hear us thunder over the ground as we hunt. Cause we are once again back, in stronger numbers and bigger packs, here to hunt Your soul…we are here…*grits teeth* Darkhound Appearance Approximately the size of a large pony. 250-300 pounds, black as night, smell of sulfur, eyes shine like silver and gnashing teeth gleaming like burnish metal. Their blood and saliva is poison, one drop on the skin can be lethal, usually killing slowly and painfully. Darkhound Packs Your dog will belong to one of following 3 packs: Tain Bekar -> True Blood This pack will not accept the twisted into their ranks, only true blooded dark hounds with line back to the original stock made by Aginor is to be found in this pack who rarely even accept additions from without their own pack to join them, but rather has their recruitment from own spawn. Hama Shae'en -> Mountain Dogs Lives and thrives best in the mountains, knowing the way to hunt there best. Far Tsorovan -> Brotherhood of the Storm Though not liking rain a pack who cope better with it, and is less fearful of it then others. Category:All Category:Congress of the Shadow